1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a panel mount cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A panel mount cable connector assembly located in a chassis of a computer usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the housing, a cable electrically connecting with the conductive contacts. A front portion of the insulative housing is configured to engage with a panel of a chassis and is exposed beyond the panel for engaging with a complementary connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,242 discloses such a panel mount cable connector assembly. However, when the cable connector assembly needs to transmit high speed signals, grounding becomes an important issue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,958 discloses a panel mount connector engaging with a panel through a capacitive coupling adapter and electrically connecting with a printed circuit board in a chassis. Thus, the panel mount connector is grounded to resist against electromagnetic interference and discharge. However, the structure of the capacitive coupling adapter is relatively complex and cost consuming. In addition, the structure of the panel mount connector is not suitable for a panel mount cable connector assembly.
Hence, a cable connector assembly with improved grounding means is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.